


All I Ever Wanted

by GatorJen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorJen/pseuds/GatorJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve manages to land the plane, instead of crashing it into the ice, Peggy teaches Steve there's more than one type of dancing, and they manage to get their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Steggy Secret Santa over on Tumblr.

Somehow, they’d survived the war.  There had been a few moments when he’d been on that plane, on the radio with Peggy, where he’d been sure he wasn’t going to make it back, before he’d finally found the autopilot switch and turned it off.  Peggy had been able to locate a safe landing site for him at the Bluie West One airfield in Greenland, but the approach to that runway was down a fjord.  There had definitely been another minute there where he was sure he was going to crash, but Peggy had managed to get Howard on the line and he had calmly talked him through the landing.  He’d been able to get on a B-17 on its way over to England and was back in London only a couple days after the near disaster with the Valkyrie.

He’d managed to get back to London before the rest of the Howling Commandos.  When the plane carrying them back had landed, he’d been the first one to greet them all as they disembarked.  When Peggy had finally descended from the plane, it had taken every ounce of restraint he’d had to not crush her to him.  Instead, Peggy had looked straight at him and told him they were going dancing that night, eight o’clock on the dot, and he’d better not be late.  Steve only let the grin spread across his face once she’d marched past him.

Peggy’s family had a small home in London that she stayed at when they were in the city, so Steve was, thankfully, away from prying eyes when he knocked on her door right at eight.  She opened the door, wearing that same red dress, and this time, Steve couldn’t do anything but stare.  The next thing Steve knew, Peggy had grabbed him by his lapels, pulled him inside, and crushed her mouth to his.  When they finally pulled apart for air, Steve noticed that his tie had disappeared and his jacket had fallen to the floor. 

“I thought we were going dancing,” Steve said as Peggy shut the door. 

“Oh, we’re going to dance, but I rather suspect you won’t have to worry about stepping on my feet.  At least to start.”

Peggy taught Steve a different type of dancing and Steve learned he was VERY good at taking orders…at least when Peggy was the one issuing them. 

* * *

 

Once the war ended, Steve asked Peggy to come back to Brooklyn with him.  Peggy remarked it might be a bit easier for her to do that if they were married and for goodness sake Steve, do close your mouth, you look like a gaping fish. 

It wasn’t that Steve hadn’t thought (hoped) about marrying Peggy, because he had a ring hidden in his trunk and he’d practiced enough proposal speeches, but he hadn’t been sure it was something she’d want to do.  Nothing about Peggy was conventional, that was a huge part of why he loved her, and well, Peggy asking him to marry her casually in a conversation was about as unconventional as it could get, but that didn’t mean she still didn’t have the ability to leave him in a state of shock.  He’d close his mouth as soon as that wore off. 

All he could manage to do at that moment was nod his head, to which Peggy just rolled her eyes, muttered something about him being a bloody thickheaded idiot, and pulled him down into a kiss with a smile on her lips.

The wedding was a small ceremony, just the commandos, Stark, and Phillips present as witnesses, with both of them in their dress uniforms (rationing was still in place in England and really Steve, a wedding dress is such an unnecessary expense, only to be worn once, and don’t you think that money would be put to better use towards a place for us in Brooklyn?), and a photographer arranged by Stark, because, pal, you can’t get married and not have any pictures from it.

Housing was scarce and very difficult to come by in Brooklyn by the time they were finally allowed to come back (it turns out that just because the war was over from a fighting stand point, that didn’t mean everyone got sent home immediately.  There was post war clean up that had to be done and Hydra cells to track down) in mid 1946.  Despite this, they managed to find a nice house in the Flatbush neighborhood of Brooklyn.  Steve was positive Stark had something to do with the house suddenly becoming available and at a price they could afford, but it was a three bedroom in a good neighborhood with an actual YARD and Steve thought this was the one time he would be ok with looking the other way.

They hadn’t been able to actually go on a honeymoon, but soon after they moved in to the new house, they both had a couple weeks of leave.  Steve used that time to show Peggy the parts of Brooklyn he hadn’t been beat up in, his old Bay Ridge neighborhood where he HAD been beat up, and to take her dancing at the Stork Club.  They also christened every room in their new house, more than once, so when Peggy told him she was pregnant, it wasn’t a surprise to either of them.  Frankly, they were both surprised it hadn’t happened sooner (the serum had benefits both Steve AND Peggy appreciated, not the least of which was stamina.  Steve had always been a quick learner, but he had a near perfect memory now and Peggy never had to show him something twice).

Peggy had always been one to be neat and tidy, but being pregnant brought it to an entirely new level, so it drove her absolutely crazy that Steve had forbidden her from entering what would be the baby’s room.  He’d caught her trying to sneak in multiple times (he didn’t have the heart to tell her that as she had progressed in her pregnancy, she had lost the ability to be stealthy), and it was impossible for him to not kiss the pout that appeared on her face when she was busted. This inevitably led to sex until Steve realized she was trying to use that as a distraction (because super soldier serum stamina or not he still always dozed off after sex, Peggy wasn’t a spy for nothing). 

It took him nearly the entire length of the pregnancy to finish it, but when he finally let Peggy in to see the murals he painted onto the walls of the baby’s room, she immediately burst into tears.  He’d recreated the first time they met at Camp Lehigh, when she’d shot at him in London, the first time he’d seen her in that red dress, their wedding day, all the seminal moments of their relationship.  When she finally was able to get the tears under control (no, Steve, I’m not sad, I’m HAPPY) and was able to ask him what made him do this, he nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck and said,

“Well, I just wanted our baby to know he or she was loved, was created out of love, and what better way to show that than surrounding them with all the instances that led us to here and now?  There were so many times I was sure this would never be a reality for me, for us, that I wasn’t going to make it, and now that I have this, I will never take a moment for granted.”  And when he brought Peggy and little Sarah Carter Rogers home two weeks later, Steve couldn’t help but think that everything he had ever gone through was worth it, because it had given him all he’d ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The airfield Steve lands at is in fact a real location and can be read about [Here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narsarsuaq_Air_Base). I also spent an inordinate amount of time doing research about Brooklyn neighborhoods in the 30s and 40s and price ranges for monthly rent. My main resource can be found [Here](http://www.1940snewyork.com/). Bay Ridge was a heavily Irish neighborhood in Brooklyn and based on what I found, a portion of it should have been in Sarah Rogers price range (she worked in a hospital in a tuberculosis ward as a nurse and for a woman in that time period, would have been fairly well compensated, enough to afford around $24 a month in rent. I know it seems to be fanon that Sarah and Steve were poor, but I can't recall actually seeing anything confirming that in actual MCU canon).


End file.
